


Aphrodisiacs are Bad, Kids.

by unavoidablekoishi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Other, and i am not above shameless pwp, and most of these ships probably aren't even ships either but y'know forewarning if it happens, basically the aphrodisiac au nobody wanted nor asked for, i don't even know if i wanna write porn for this??? it sounds like a good idea though?, i started this but there's literally no direction it can go without resorting to shameless pwp, oh yeah and au where they're still alive whoops, okay smut towards the end stay tuned, ouma cocks up his own prank.jpeg, will remain smutless.....for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidablekoishi/pseuds/unavoidablekoishi
Summary: Ouma Kokichi had not only concocted but also managed to successfully carry out a winning prank. A game-winning home-run, if you would. Not exactly the be-all end-all of all pranks but it was damn close.Alternatively, in which Ouma spikes three out of sixteen bowls of soup and still manages to fuck it up.





	1. A game-winning home-run

Throughout the entire meal, he couldn’t contain his grin. He resisted the urge to bite down on his scarf to stifle his giggles and he was certain a few of the more observant of his classmates had noticed but it was cool- it was fine. He was gonna be fine.

 

Ouma Kokichi had not only concocted but also managed to successfully carry out a winning prank. A game-winning home-run, if you would. Not exactly the be-all end-all of all pranks but it was damn close.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could spot Toujou eye him carefully, before pushing her bowl away as if to indicate she’d finished. She knew something was up, but it was fine! She’d already become part of his trap! They all had and they just didn’t know it. Oh, it was so exciting! He couldn’t take this much longer!

 

“Are...we going to talk about why Ouma is grinning to himself like a lunatic?”

 

Cue all eyes on Ouma, most of which had been on him from the start of the meal. Amami’s flat words were like a wake-up call to the less observant of their group and they all watched Ouma beam at them. Innocent like, but there was nothing innocent about this. Three days with Ouma and anybody would soon learn that.

 

You see, amongst the rooms and rooms of garbage and things generally not of interest, Ouma had unearthed an absolute gem of an item. Why it had ended up here, he didn’t know and how it had ended up here, he also didn’t know. What he did know, is that it was here and this was happening. Right now.

 

His grin widened at the very thought and the looks of concern on his classmates faces were growing. Shit, shit, stop smiling- you’ll ruin it!

 

“I think...it might be wise to inform you that Ouma volunteered to help me cook tonight’s meal...” Toujou spoke slowly and calmly, but was now very painfully aware of her mistake. She’d already eaten a portion of her own meal and was now at risk of whatever the crazed leader was planning. Or had planned.

 

And succeeded.

 

Immediately, everybody pushed their bowls away in alarm.

 

“Are you kidding? I was enjoying that as well...” Momota huffed, eyeing his bowl, internally debating as to whether it was really worth eating anymore. Yonaga and Yumeno appeared to be having the same problem.

 

“I doubt Ouma put anything dangerous in it. His pranks are pretty harmless, right?” Saihara reasoned, gazing over his own bowl. Ouma had never done anything to harm them- at least not purposely anyway...

 

“I don’t think you should be saying that when you pushed your bowl away like the rest of us.” Harukawa commented dryly, leaving Saihara rather red-faced in his attempt to defend the leader.

 

But Harukawa’s comment left Ouma’s grin twisted into exaggerated sorrow. “H-Huh? I helped make food and you guys think I-I poisoned it?” He sniffed, tears brimming, though most of their group had learnt not to trust Ouma’s crocodile tears. In fact, a few of them sighed- proof that they were becoming used to Ouma’s deceptions.

 

“Alright then. Did you poison it?” Akamatsu asked, swirling her spoon around in the bowl of soup. Might as well take the simplest route. Ask him flat out.

 

“I didn’t poison it.” Ouma replied, firmly. It was true. He didn’t poison it.

 

“Okay, but did you put anything in it?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Cue some amount of alarm.

 

“Seriously? What did you put in it?” Akamatsu pushed the bowl even further away from her and towards a rather disgruntled looking Toujou. Chabashira gently pried the spoon from Yonaga’s hand - The artist seemed absolutely fine with drinking spiked soup.

 

Chabashira was sure drinking spiked soup was not okay.

 

“Hm...pepper...and, like, that red stuff. Chilli...” Ouma listed off on his fingers, looking rather thoughtful as he recalled each ingredient Toujou had allowed him to put in. The expressions of their classmates began to fade from alarmed to annoyed as some of them began eating again.

 

“Oh, and aph....aphro...” Fuck, the joke was wasted if he couldn’t even say it right. Aphro-what was it again?

 

A sudden clatter sent all eyes from Ouma onto Toujou.

 

She reeled back slightly, alarm in her usually calm eyes as she stood up abruptly, wringing her gloved hands as she did so.

 

“I-Please excuse me...I must leave.” She said lowly, dashing off in the direction of her room without another word, leaving everybody else confused to say the least and with Toujou now gone...

 

Ouma was so happy he felt like he was gonna burst.

 

“What did you do?” Momota suddenly stood, shifting the table and sending a fair amount of soup spilling onto the table which went pretty much unnoticed by the others who were also looking ready to beat an answer out of Ouma as to why the maid had suddenly bolted in a fashion that wasn’t like her at all.

 

Ouma merely sat back in his seat, in as relaxed as a manner as he could.

 

“Nishishi~ I just stuck something in there that’ll give you a boost!! Well...three people, to be precise.” He stuck out three fingers, before slowly putting one of them down.

 

“And...Toujou is one of them...” Saihara deduced, pulling his cap a little over his eyes. This wasn’t good at all, damnit Ouma, why’d he have to pull this shit? Everybody began glancing at one another, searching for any telltale signs of...of...

 

...what had he even done...?

 

“Okay, Ouma, seriously, explain! Explain what you did and why Toujou’s run off!” Akamatsu demanded, approaching Ouma with fierce, fierce determination.

 

“Tenko went to check on Toujou...” Yumeno commented boredly, sticking a finger in her ear and twisting in a rather grotesque manner.

 

Ouma held up the two fingers and began wiggling them like a victory sign. Victory to him- his plan went perfectly.

 

“So, like, I found this neat stuff in amongst all the trashy garbage here, right? It’s like...a small vial of this stuff that makes you really horny!” He had to try not to laugh just to get the words out but that was enough for the others.

 

“Aphrodisiacs...” Shinguji murmured, thoughtfully.

 

“Aphro- what?! You did what? You did not put that in our food- Ouma you piece of shit!!” Momota was now comically hopping on the spot. His words suggested he was going to hit the smaller boy but his stance suggested he was going to run to his room.

 

“Nishishi~ Not all of ‘em! I told you, I only put them in three bowls! Whose bowls they are, I dunno. Well...now I know Toujou was one of them, right?”

 

“And now we know Toujou is never, ever letting you help cook again.” Akamatsu shot him a disapproving glare, to which Ouma promptly ignored in favour of savouring his victory. “I don’t care- I totally made this happen! Ahah...life is good.” He slouched back in his chair with the most self-satisfied grin Akamatsu had ever seen in her life.

 

“Does anybody else feel funny?” She asked the rest of the group, and they all looked at one another.

 

“I don’t feel anything.”

 

“Gonta feels just fine!!”

 

“Angie too!”

 

“I couldn’t eat, therefore Ouma’s prank wouldn’t work on me.”

 

The remaining members of the group merely stayed silent, which wasn’t...particularly helpful, Akamatsu had to admit, but if one of them had taken a drug that made them horny she doubted they were just going to spout it out.

 

“Kukuku....”

 

“Oh god, don’t tell me creepy got spiked. We don’t need this- ever.”

 

Shinguji shook his head and continued to chuckle. “Oh, no, no I feel perfectly fine. However, I’m laughing because...kukuku...”

 

“Spit it out!!”

 

“I believe the prankster has fallen victim to his own prank.”


	2. regret.jpeg

This was a fucking mistake.

Ouma Kokichi had never regretted anything like this in his life.

He kept his head bowed down and his legs crossed as tightly as he could, to the point his muscles aches and his kneecaps hurt. This was such bullshit- how could he let this happen?

He could hear the stifling of giggles in front of him. He growled as those giggles turned into full-blown peals of laughter. When he looked up he could see everybody staring at him, all in their own levels of amusement.

Akamatsu and Saihara were both covering their mouths with their hands, guilty expressions painted across their faces. Shirogane, Shinguji and Amami were more or less chuckling to themselves as Harukawa smirked. Meanwhile Iruma, Momota and Yonaga were all in hysterics. Fuck, even Hoshi was laughing- goddamnit!!

Ki-Bo offered him a pat on the back as consolation, despite being rather oblivious to the whole situation. Ouma shrugged him off tearfully, angrily cursing himself for not being more careful.

“Shut up! Stop laughing you guys!!”

“I-I’m sorry it’s just....so ironic.” Akamatsu apologised into her hand but the giggles made it far less sincere. 

“You dipshit you fell for your own prank!!!” Iruma screeched, doubling over, gripping the side of the table to keep herself upright. Ouma glared at her, silently cursing her. This was the worst thing to ever happen to him, oh god he was never gonna live this down. But if he was going down, he still had one more opportunity left to take another down with him.

“There’s still one more!! One more of you guys is gonna fall for it too!!”

The laughter slowly subsided- he was right there was still one more bowl that had been spiked. 

“Anybody...feel funny yet?” Saihara asked, quietly. The silence in the room was absolutely awful. The fear alone of having eaten the spiked soup made everybody feel odd.

“I believe a lot of you will feel odd due to the placebo effect. You all believe you have taken the drug and believe you will succumb to the symptoms.” Ki-Bo informed, calmly. “But I can’t imagine the effects of the aphrodisiacs will be too severe.”

“Says the robot.”

“We still don’t know if robots have dicks!” Ouma piped up, despite his problem but he was never not going to grab the chance to tease Ki-Bo. “Hey, if we stick a load of aphrodisiacs down your throat, are you gonna get a mecha boner?”

“A-A what?!” Ki-Bo recoiled in horror, now very much regretting having given any advice at all. Even in his weakened state, Ouma was insufferable as ever. And what the hell was a ‘mecha boner’ anyway?

“It’s cool if you wanna be like a human! I can totally fix a mecha dick up for you, Ki-Boy!” Iruma gave him a beaming thumbs-up, to which Ki-Bo hastily made his retreat. 

“Uh, no, thank you but no.”

“Now do you regret your little prank?” Akamatsu grinned down at the hunched over Ouma with pride. Ouma remained unfazed, despite the complete annihilation of his pride and dignity.

“Mmm...nah.”

“Seriously? You just pranked yourself!” 

“Yeah but like I said, one of you guys drank it too. Besides now I can say that I made Toujou super horny and it’s not a lie.” He grinned, and Akamatsu gently swatted him over the head. “You’re terrible.”

“Yeah I know but, um, are you guys gonna let me get to my room? I mean, you’ve all poked fun at me- hahah, well done Ouma, falling for your own prank, but unless you’re desperate to see some action or something, can I get to my room without you guys staring at my dick?”

It was clear not all of them had finished teasing Ouma but he had a point. All eyes averted away and Ouma made a mad dash for his room, yelling ‘I regret nothing’ as he did so, leaving his classmates there to shake their heads in dismay.

“So Toujou and Ouma both had spiked bowls- who had the last one?”

“Put your hands up if you feel funny- even if it’s not like...um...” Akamatsu stumbled over her words, trying to word it as delicately as possible. This entire situation was so unnecessarily perverse!

“Even if it’s a placebo effect.” Ki-Bo interjected, politely. 

“Uh, yeah. Hands?”

Several hands went up, all belonging to Yumeno, Amami, Iruma and Shirogane, all wearing slightly nervous expressions.

“That’s everybody? Well it’s only four and only one of you actually drank the spiked one so...why don’t we just retreat to our rooms and we’ll see how everybody is in the morning- I mean, we don’t know how strong it is, right?”

“Yeah...um...yo...Aka-whatever?” Iruma waved her hand, hand on her hip and eyeing the others.

“Akamatsu...”

“Yeah, yeah, where’d the little dude go?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> where did the little dude go
> 
> also hint fucking hint but the tennis gremlin is absolutely my best boy


	3. Bathroom's make great hiding places

 

He’d contemplated suicide in the past, lord knows he had, but this was the one fucking moment he had to go. It was his time. Time to die. He didn’t make the rules.

 

Death could not come fast enough for Hoshi Ryoma.

 

He’d been in some unsavoury positions in the past. Embarrassing memories from middle school surfaced suddenly before sinking away into the depths of his mind. He’d spent his time under lock and key brooding over the past- there wasn’t much left to do at that point.

 

He’d like to have thought he was ready for death, whenever it was ready to come and take him, but oh boy being ready for it was nothing in comparison for this.

 

If there was one way he didn’t want to die, it was doubled over in a toilet cubicle with the heat of a thousand suns pooling in his groin.

 

And this was no placebo effect, he knew, because this was fucking real. Ouma fucking Kokichi had spiked his fucking dinner, the one fucking time he decided to eat with the rest of the group having been talked into it time and time again by the piano girl, and now he was literally fucking doubled over in a toilet cubicle wishing for the ground to open up and fucking swallow him whole.

 

If Ouma was here now he’d probably make a vore joke. Gross.

 

Actually, no, if Ouma was here, Hoshi was more than ready to deck that fucker in the nuts.

 

Aphrodisiacs- seriously? It sounded like something out of a cheesy fanfiction- hahah fuckboy character plays shitty prank and makes everybody horny lol

 

Jesus christ.

 

He couldn’t stay in here forever, either. He wasn’t all too sure how long the effects of the aphrodisiac would last and he wasn’t sure what time it was either, so suddenly running out of the bathroom might be a bad idea lest he run into the others.

 

So stuck in a bathroom without a watch, with no way of knowing where the others were or how long the effects of the aphrodisiac would last- he was pretty much up shit creek without a paddle here.

 

“Fuck...” He groaned, resting against the cubicle door. Why couldn’t he have just run straight to his room? But then, on the other hand, the others would definitely find him in there. There were plenty of bathrooms all over the place and most people usually went to the bathrooms in their rooms too so perhaps hiding out here might not be such a bad idea.

 

And as for the immediate problem...?

 

Well, shit, it wasn’t like he could jack off here! He’d probably expect that from Ouma, the dumbass who fell for his own prank, but he was not about to do that. He was fucking vulnerable enough as it is!

 

He wondered how Toujou was doing, having bolted off to her room before they found out about Ouma’s prank. She’s a smart lady, she’d probably have figured it out by now- Ouma’s probably gonna have to sleep with one eye open for the next few weeks.

 

Especially when he got out of here. Ouma Kokichi would be fucking dead when he got out of here. He could literally say he’d committed murder and was also of sound mind and body when he did so, and he sure as hell was gonna be of sound mind and body when he tore Ouma’s dick off with his bare hands and beat him to death with it.

 

He wiped his face with his hand roughly- jesus christ his hands were fucking clammy, this was a high ten on a scale of not okay.

 

“Hoshi? Are you in here?”

 

That scale just jumped from ten to a thousand.

 

Fuck, he didn’t need this. He quietly edged away from the door in case anybody spotted his feet. He did not fucking need this right now. Would it be okay to drown himself in a toilet? Did he really want to go like that?

 

He silently hopped up onto the toilet seat lid and crouched there. Judging from the voice it was--

 

“Hoshi?”

 

oh fuck oh balls oh no no no no no not this guy not fucking this guy anybody but this guy

 

Of all the people who could’ve come in looking for him it had to be Shinguji fucking Korekiyo. Of course. Why the fuck not? After all he did just get spiked by their resident jackass- his luck was running at an all time low.

 

But hey, he’d probably be fine. He locked the door, sure that was probably a dead giveaway that he was here but Shinguji would probably just leave eventually...

 

“Ah- there are you. I thought you might be in here.”

 

That voice was-- far too intrusive for his liking. His eyes darted around the cubicle before-- oh for god’s sake, are you fucking serious?

 

Shinguji was hovering above him, arms resting on the top of the cubicle wall and Hoshi just knew he had the most shit-eating grin under that creepy mask of his. Of course their resident creeper absolutely wasn’t above peering over cubicle walls.

 

“You go around doing that often?” Hoshi deadpanned, glaring up at the anthropologist despite being at a clear disadvantage. Shinguji shrugged- “Only when the time calls for it.”

 

What time could possibly call for that?

 

“Cool. Well now you know I’m here so....”

 

“It appears you’re having quite the predicament.” Shinguji commented lazily, draping himself over the cubicle wall with a devilish smirk. Hoshi glowers up at him, shuffling away from him in a pointed fashion.

 

“Nice to see you got eyes.”

 

Shinguji chuckles and it feels like somebody’s taking a cheese grater to the side of Hoshi’s head.

 

“Indeed I do. I suppose this means I can tell the others to stop looking for you. Would you like me to inform them of your specific whereabouts?” i.e, this particular bathroom, no thank you.

 

“I’d really like you to fuck off but I guess we can’t always get what we want.” Hoshi spits and Shinguji looks like he’s reeling back for a moment. “My, my, you’ve always been rather calm- I didn’t expect you to be so prickly.”

 

“I didn’t expect you to be this much of a pervert either.”

 

“Honestly I don’t make a habit of this.”

 

“Of course you don’t.”

 

Shinguji merely sighs in response, before backing off. Hoshi can hear the click of his shoes as he steps down onto the tiled floor. “I’ll tell the others you’re cowering in here, then. Farewell.”

 

Good riddance...

 

...wait...

 

\--wait no, shit wait--

 

Hoshi can’t unlock the door fast enough as he practically barrels out of the cubicle before Shinguji leaves. The anthropologist innocently looks back at him and goddamn Hoshi wants to stalk over and break his fucking kneecaps--

 

“Don’t tell them where I am.”

 

He cringes inwardly at this pathetic display, honestly he’d be surprised if Shinguji actually complies but he’s never ever felt this fucking pathetic in his life, it’s honestly shameful. He sighs, long and drawn out.

 

Shinguji looks between him and the outside of the bathrooms, debating it internally. It shouldn’t take this long to decide to be a decent fucking human being and not tell everybody where he is.

 

“Kukuku....your desperation is truly beautiful. I will comply.”

 

“And when I think you couldn’t get any creepier- but your decision is much appreciated.” Hoshi flicks his cigarette in Shinguji’s direction as the taller boy eyes him carefully.

 

“And what will you do?”

 

“Hn?”

 

“Are you really going to stay in here until the effects wear off? It might be days before they do. You’ll surely have to leave for food and water during that time.”

 

Hoshi rolls his eyes, leaning against the cubicle door. “Realistically, I doubt Ouma’s managed to find an high-grade aphrodisiac that’s effects last longer than twenty-four hours...”

 

“Oh I wouldn’t be so confident. This place is full of all kinds of things- not to mention certain aphrodisiacs effects are heightened with certain foods, or so I believe--“

 

“Alright, alright. So I guess I’ll be camping out here until it wears off. Don’t tell the others where I am, got it?” Hoshi waves his hand dismissively and Shinguji nods placidly.

 

“Alternatively, if I find a good time for you to escape back to your room- I will let you know.” Shinguji offers, pushing a few locks of hair behind his ear.

 

“Yeah- thanks.”

 

“Kukuku...good luck with your little problem in the meantime.”

 

“Leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao this wasn't completely self indulgent  
> also hopefully some toujou next chapter


	4. In which Angie's god is literally out of control

This certainly had been one of the more...embarrassing of situations. As a maid, it was fairly difficult to find herself in situations considered ‘embarrassing’. Her role was usually consoling the embarrassed party with a cup of tea and some kind words.

 

And not being the embarrassed party.

 

Why, oh, why had she allowed Ouma to help her cook- it was such a foolish mistakeon her part and she’d allowed him to potentially affect the rest of the group as well.

 

Of course, this feeling wasn’t completely unknown to her- she too was a teenager with the same hormones as the next girl. It was arousal, stronger than she’d ever experienced before and she could only imagine Ouma was responsible for it.

 

Curled up on her bed, she could only hope the others were faring better than she was.

 

“Toujou? Toujou are you in there?”

 

She’d half expected one of the girls to follow after her, so Chabashira’s voice echoing through the door wasn’t a shock to her.

 

“A-Ah, yes, I’m in here.” Toujou replied as flatly as she could muster.

 

“Tenko didn’t hear too much before running off- but Tenko thinks Ouma is responsible for this, that filthy male.” Chabashira was audibly seething from the other side of the door and Toujou laughed weakly.

 

“Chabashira, I assure you I am absolutely fine. I’m aware of what’s going on. How are the others faring? I apologise for letting this happen...” The words rushed from her mouth faster than her brain could keep up as the heat in her abdomen seemed to throb. This was less than pleasant, yet somehow literally very pleasant.

 

“Everybody else is fine...Tenko’s fine, anyway. And don’t apologise, this is that disgusting Ouma’s fault- not yours!! He’ll be spitting his teeth out by the time Tenko’s done with him!!”

 

“As much as I appreciate your concern, there’s no need to threaten physical violence.” Toujou smiled, lifting her head to face the door. Chabashira sighed audibly from the other side. “Well Tenko is always ready to fight a filthy male! We’ll stop by a little later and see how you’re doing!”

 

“Thank you very much, Chabashira.”

 

Chabashira’s fierce footsteps could easily be heard for several seconds after as she left to most likely threaten Ouma. Toujou sighed deeply, letting herself sink into her bed. There really wasn’t much else she could do about it now. She’d really rather not leave her room unless she absolutely had to- she was sure the others could take care of themselves for the short time she’d be away. Hopefully.

 

As for now....she eyed the bathroom in the corner. Taking a bath or shower seemed like a decent way to kill time and perhaps relieve a little pressure but the thought alone made her rather red-faced as she began to remove her gloves.

 

Hopefully the arousal would pass swiftly.

 

* * *

 

“Himiko, are you still feeling weird?”

 

Yumeno whined against the pillow her face was currently planted in. “Hweeh....I dunno...”

 

Yonaga giggled merrily, “God is telling me you are absolutely fine!! There’s no need to worry!” She declared, carefully carving the bar of soap in her hands- how she could turn literally anything into art was beyond Yumeno.

 

“How does God know how I feel. Is he the kind of god who watches people in the shower? That’s gross...” Yumeno’s deadpan voice was still muffled by the pillow but Yonaga continued to laugh. “God is everywhere! Even in the shower!”

 

“Your god is weird...”

 

“Tenko is back!!”

 

Yonaga carefully placed the soap sculpture onto the table with a satisfactory look. “Tenko’s back!” She chirped and Yumeno gave a huff. “Is Toujou okay?”

 

“She says she’s going to be okay but Tenko isn’t sure. What happened?”

 

Yumeno lifted her head a fraction to breathe. “Ouma put an aphrodisiac in three of the bowls and nobody knows which it is. Except we do, because Toujou ate one, and Ouma ended up spiking his own bowl....”

 

“Ahahah, what a stupid male!! Serves him right! I guess jaw will remain un-dislocated for now.”

 

“But we still don’t know who had the last bowl.”

 

“Angie knows!”

 

The two girls turned to stare at Angie, who’s comment seemed to be absolutely normal in her eyes as she began working on a new soap sculpture. “Huh...Angie knows? Who is it?” Yumeno sat up, pulling the pillow to hug it close to her small frame.

 

“God told Angie who ate the three bowls!”

 

“Who ate them? Tenko wants to know!”

 

Angie giggled, narrowly missing her thumb with the blade of the knife she was using- “Nyahaha~ God tells me it’s Ouma, Toujou and Hoshi!”

 

Yumeno raised an eyebrow. “Hweh? The weird tennis guy? The really small one?” Angie nodded enthusiastically but for probably the wrong reason. “Yep! He ate the third bowl but nobody knows that yet except for us!”

 

“I guess...he did disappear suddenly before we all left.” Yumeno commented, pondering the situation as deeply as her magic-frazzled brain cells could manage. Chabashira seemed to be zoning out completely.

 

“Mhm! God is also telling me he’s hiding in the downstairs boy’s bathroom too!”

 

“Eh? God told you that?”

 

“Yep!” Angie placed yet another finished soap sculpture onto the table. “Wanna go see? I’ll prove I’m right!” She said, brandishing the knife in a fashion that was making Chabashira fairly nervous.

 

“Hah....I wanna go see....Are we even allowed in the boy’s bathroom?”

 

“Tenko wants nothing to do with this! I wouldn’t go near that filthy place even if you paid me!”

 

“We don’t have to go in. We can just open the door and have a looksy!”

 

“I do wanna see if you’re right...”

 

“T-Tenko’s not going!”

 

“Tenko you can stand guard and make sure nobody comes by okay?”

 

“E-Eh...?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going to write toujou smut but i fucking pussied out god help me. instead i'm gonna torment hoshi just a lil while longer. the toujou smut will come, i promise!
> 
> also i remembered I was actually gonna make angie eat the spiked one instead of toujou and have a whole angie/himiko/tenko but for some reason i chose my girl toujou?? ah whatever, idea's are greatly appreciated anyway
> 
> also this gives me leeway to develop hoshi/shinguji and i've literally just remembered oumami exists and that will also happen soon hold all of your horses metaphorically and literally


	5. I take it back, bathrooms are bad places to hide!!

This was awful goddamnit. His prank had backfired and with severe consequences. Sure, he didn’t exact regret it, but it wasn’t the most desirable of outcomes.

 

Ouma lay on his bed, feeling incredibly sorry for himself.

 

It was perfect in his mind, completely foolproof but apparently not because somehow he’d managed to cock it up completely. Maybe if he’d kept track of which bowls had been spiked he wouldn’t have succumbed to it. Then again, keeping track of them meant he’d end up knowing which bowl went to whom and that ruined the whole surprise of it!

 

Speaking of the bowls, he still didn’t know who the last person to have the third bowl was....

 

And speaking of surprises, a knock suddenly sounded at his door.

 

“Go away! Leave me to die!” He yelled in a typically dramatic fashion, as per usual of Ouma Kokichi.

 

“I don’t think you can die from aphrodisiacs...” Amami’s voice came from the other side of the door, causing Ouma to bolt upright. What was he doing here?

 

“What do you want?” Ouma called, not at all in the mood to be mocked by his fellow classmate but Amami’s tone didn’t suggest that in the slightest. It was more amicable than malicious.

 

“I wanted to see how you’re doing.”

 

“I’m doing shit, so there!” He shot back, before letting his head drop down onto the pillow. Amami audibly sighed from the other side of the door. “I literally have zero sympathy for you because this is self-inflicted in the most literal sense possible, but I can’t imagine being doped up on viagra is all too great.”

 

“It’s stronger than viagra, y’know...”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

...

 

“Did you come here for a reason? I’m not taking visitors!!”

 

Ouma bolted back upright when the door suddenly opened and Amami strode in casually. “I’m not a visitor. I’m a friend and I’ve come to check how you’re doing.” He stated, firmly, before breaking into a grin.

 

“How’re you feeling?”

 

“Horny.”

 

Amami snorted at Ouma’s serious expression- it was just so like him it was funny. Ouma didn’t seem to appreciate the snort as he glowered at the mysterious student. Amami shrugged it off quickly. “Alright, alright, I can imagine.”

 

“Sure you can....”

 

“I was gonna come and help you out, y’know, but now I don’t feel like helping you.” Amami sat back, crossing his arms as surprise crossed Ouma’s features. “H-huh? How are you gonna help me?”

 

“Were.”

 

“W-Whatever, whatever, how were you gonna help me?”

 

Amami snickered playfully, “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

 

“You aren’t helping!! Seriously- help me or get out!”

 

“Alright, then, I’ll leave.”

 

“No, wait, don’t go!”

 

This was...too funny. Honestly, this could not have been funnier to Amami- Ouma was such a fucking child sometimes it was unreal. He’s alleged to run a cult with a population bigger than his hometown yet he fucked his own prank up and is begging him to stay with him.

 

“Are you even listening to yourself?”

 

“No!!”

 

“Well there’s a surprise...”

 

Ouma continues, “Listen it’s so lonely here! I can’t go out without people making fun of me! I can’t take this anymore!!”

 

Honestly, it sounded like he’d been here for months. Like a worldwide controversy had ruined his life when in actuality, a botched prank damaged his ego. All this drama...

 

“Ouma, relax, I’ll chill here with you, okay? Just stop being so dramatic!!”

 

“Huh? But that’s like...90% of my personality!!”

 

“I am very, painfully aware of that.”

 

Ouma sat back and grinned. “Nishishi~ So you’ll stay, right?”

 

“I already said I would.”

 

“Good, good! In the meantime...let’s play a game!!!”

 

“H-huh...wait-what?”

 

* * *

 

“Angie....is this really a good idea?” Yumeno murmured, gripping onto Yonaga’s jacket as the two peered at the ominous entrance to the boy’s bathroom. Somehow it seemed better in theory than in practice. It felt...it felt almost illegal.

 

“T-Tenko wants no part in this!!”

 

“And Tenko’s not gonna have a part in this- you just gotta watch out for people walking by! God tells me you will be just fine!” It was hard to tell whether or not Yonaga used god as a reason for everything or not but Chabashira remained silent.

 

“So...we just open the door and have a look, right?”

 

“Nyahaha~ That’s the plan! C’mon!”

 

Yonaga tiptoed towards the bathroom with Yumeno in tow, leaving a rather disgruntled Chabashira to watch out behind them.

 

Thing was, they didn’t know that mere minutes before they had arrived, Shinguji had entered the bathroom...

 

“Are you still in here?”

 

“No.”

 

Shinguji sighed, coughing lightly into his clenched fist. “I see. Well I’m afraid there hasn’t been a suitable time for you to leave- luck really isn’t working in your favour today, it appears.”

 

Hoshi sighed from inside the cubicle. “Sure seems that way.”

 

“How are you feeling?” Hoshi could hear Shinguji approach the cubicle next to his and instinctively looked upwards to check for the anthropologists appearance.

 

“Somehow worse than before.”

 

Shinguji chuckled in the same eery manner as he always did. “Kukuku...emotionally or...physically?”

 

“Take a wild fucking guess why don’t you?”

 

It wasn’t long before Shinguji’s head popped over the wall of the cubicle. “I’m sure I can imagine. Catch.”

 

Hoshi had little time to react and it was by luck, ironically enough, that he managed to catch the small package in his hand. It was most likely quick reflexes and instinct from his years of playing tennis.

 

“Melon bread...?”

 

“I thought you might get hungry waiting here. I bought you a bottle of water too.” He dropped the bottle down, this time with a bit more forewarning. Hoshi caught it easily and inspected the label. “Hn...thanks.”

 

“It’s no problem. Anyway, regarding your problem- I hear Ki-Bo is planning to run a few tests on the vial Ouma found.” Shinguji informed him casually. Hoshi raised an eyebrow, unseen under his hat.

 

“I assume he wants to learn more about the aphrodisiac sample. It should give insight into how long it’ll last, though I can’t imagine it’ll last for too long.”

 

“Well I hope so. This isn’t exactly comfortable...”

 

“Oh I can imagine. I’m su--“

 

He stopped suddenly, causing Hoshi to look up.

 

“What?”

 

“Ssh...”

 

Hoshi remained silent, watching Shinguji carefully, trying to analyse what little of his expression he could read. Eyes alone, it was hard to tell what he was thinking.

 

“There’s somebody outside the bathroom. More than one, I think.”

 

Hoshi couldn’t quite hide his alarm. “What....are you- wait, outside? This bathroom?” He gestured outside and Shinguji could only nod. Suddenly, his expression grew angry.

 

“You dick- you said you wouldn’t tell anybody!!”

 

“And I can honestly say I fulfilled my promise. Somebody may have followed me here, but as to why, I’m not sure.”

 

“Bullshit.”

 

“I’m telling the truth. What reason do I have to lie to you?”

 

Hoshi silently glowered at Shinguji, who gestures for him to remain quiet, before hopping over the- wait, wait- what the fuck--?

 

“W-What the fuck are you doing?!” Hoshi hissed at him, setting the bread and water aside and letting Shinguji step down onto the toilet seat lid. At that moment, the door to the bathroom audibly swung open, causing both boys to hush.

 

“Hmm...there’s nobody here...”

 

“See, see, that door is locked! And that one too! There are two people here!”

 

Those were most definitely female voices and female voices most certainly did not belong in male bathrooms. If Shinguji was correct, those voices belonged to...

 

“Yumeno and Yonaga....” He breathed, loud enough for only Hoshi to hear. Shinguji pulled his knees up onto the toilet seat and sat, staring rather intently at the cubicle door, listening for any other sounds. He rather regretted not unlocking the cubicle door before climbing over- perhaps then he could pretend like he was the only person here. How foolish...

 

“Eh? Two? We only needed one. You can’t prove anything with this...” Yumeno commented, lazily. Yonaga giggled merrily.

 

“Hooshii! Are you in here?!”

 

The expression of true and utter mortification could not be concealed on Hoshi’s face. Shinguji’s eyes dropped towards the short tennis player and he bit his lip- what a cute face! Honestly, human desperation was such a desirable expression!

 

And speaking of something else that couldn’t be concealed...

 

Out of politeness, he averted his gaze, subtly gesturing to Hoshi that he still remained with a rather visible ‘problem’ to which Hoshi cursed under his breath. This entire situation was rather thrilling, in Shinguji’s eyes.

 

“Hooshii! It’s Angie! C’mon, we know you’re in here! God told us!”

 

Hoshi’s predictable groan was just so full of disdain Shinguji almost snorted in amusement, but instead, he lowered his legs slightly and patted his lap. Hoshi glanced up at him quizzically.

 

“Jump up.”

 

It was kind of a do-or-die moment here, and a decision Hoshi never thought he’d ever have to make in his life. Would he rather let Yonaga and Yumeno find him, revealing he had eaten the third bowl and further cementing the fact he was hiding in a bathroom with the worst hard-on he’d ever had in his life, or would he rather sit on Shinguji’s lap for ten minutes.

 

He was between a rock and a hard place right now and oh boy was he absolutely painfully aware of another hard place- very much unwanted as well.

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake...”

 

He’d never live this down, but if Shinguji was willing to keep mum about this, he supposed he could put his death off for a few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i formally apologise for the actions of my self-indulgent ass but i managed to slip some oumami in there. i figured i'm gonna set up each scenario to get to the smutty bits and then write the smutty bits!


	6. I'd say I didn't want to but that would be a lie

“Truth or dare?!”

 

“Mm...yeah, not happening, buddy.”

 

Ouma pouted, sprawling back over his bed, now in no hurry to hide his seemingly permanent arousal. This aphrodisiac stuff was alright once you got used to it but it still wasn’t...convenient and Amami was doing very little to sate his boredom or otherwise...

 

“This is boring! Everything’s hot and boring...”

 

Amami raised an eyebrow at the leader’s odd description of his situation. He sat hunched over in his chair, with the back facing against him like he always did- Ouma always wondered how he found that comfortable.

 

“There’s not really much I can do about that, I’m afraid...” Amami commented, lazily, resting his chin on his hands. Ouma glared, before rolling away with a childish huff. “There is, you’re just not trying hard enough.”

 

“I’m not trying hard enough...have you even considered taking care of your little problem?” Amami gestured vaguely to Ouma with a wolfish grin he was unable to hide. Ouma’s glare increased tenfold as he suddenly sat upright.

 

“It’s not little!!” He screeched, indignantly, “A-And it’s not like I can do anything? I mean, look at all these cameras....” His voice lowered into a hiss, as if that was going to somehow stop Monokuma from listening in on their conversation. Amami rolled his eyes- “There are no camera’s in the bathroom. Just go in there....anyway, I thought you liked an audience.”

 

The sudden drop in Amami’s tone made Ouma shiver under his checkered scarf- what the hell was he saying? Gross pervert.

 

Ouma flung a cushion straight into Amami’s head, giving a cry of disdain. He absolutely did not like an audience whenever he was...doing things. He was a private individual- private and mysterious, just how he liked it and Amami’s words weren’t going to change th-

 

“Will you stop looking at me like that?!”

 

Another cushion sailed through the air.

 

Amami dodged it.

 

“Looking at you like what? I’m looking at you normally!” He retorted, playfully, but that only seemed to fuel Ouma’s temper even more.

 

“You are! You’re- you’re looking at me like- like you’re undressing me with your eyes!!”

 

“You could not be any more incorrect.”

 

“I know what I see! You’re totally a pervert!! The whole reason you came to see me was to totally take advantage of me!” Ouma continued to spout baseless accusations- the tone of his voice seemed to ascend with every word. Amami merely looked on in amusement- seriously this kid was cute sometimes. Did he always get like this when he was embarrassed?

 

“The thought never crossed my mind.” Amami commented, simply, leaving Ouma out of accusations and still with a raging boner which honestly was doing very little to help his situation. Ouma glanced down at himself in a threatening manner which made Amami choke a little. This kid was like the kind of guy who would fight his own shadow. Or his own boner.

 

“Maybe...perhaps you brought it up because that’s what you want to happen?”

 

Amami’s playful suggestion left Ouma with his heart in his mouth- he was wrong, he was just trying to shift the blame onto him! Blame for what anyway- he didn’t do anything wrong?

 

Well...putting aphrodisiac in soup isn’t really great but whatever, he could work past that.

 

“That’s not true! You’re just trying to gain an advantage over this situation!” Ouma declared, and rightfully so- Amami was almost impressed. He nodded slowly- “Yeah, pretty much.”

 

Ouma....didn’t expect him to confess so quickly.

 

“Huh...well I knew that!”

 

Clearly.

 

“And I’ll let you stay so long as you don’t try to have your way with me like a gross pervert!” Ouma shrieked, leaving Amami relatively plain-faced.

 

“Honestly I feel like these roles should be switched.”

 

“Well they aren’t! So there!”

 

“Oh..kay...”

 

Ouma let out a great sigh, before flopping back on the bed, glancing up at Amami while he did so. Amami was totally winning right now- he couldn’t have that! He needed a plan and he needed one quick.

 

He also needed a quick one but he decided to put that on the back-burner for now.

 

Mmm...maybe he was going about this all wrong. Amami was good at shrugging off blame- perhaps that was his secret talent? Nonetheless, Ouma would find a way. Why? Who knows. How? Who knows.

 

Even Ouma didn’t know what he was doing half the time. Life was like one big permanent fever dream sometimes. It was exciting in that way.

 

Amami was still staring at him from the chair. Ouma wondered what he was thinking. Maybe he really was undressing him with his eyes! The thought brought heat to Ouma’s cheeks. How embarrassing...

 

Hmm...now there’s a thought. Ouma pushed himself up, tugging his scarf up to cover the bottom half of his face for a moment. His face was still red from the thought of Amami mentally undressing him- he could use this!

 

“Um...Amami...?”

 

Ouma’s whine was light and high-pitched, as he shuffled in his spot on the bed and fidgeted with his scarf. His dark hair fell just a little bit over his eyes, doing a perfect job of partially obscuring his face from Amami’s view.

 

“Huh...?”

 

Amami’s voice died in his throat when Ouma leant towards him, legs together, hair over his eyes and scarf partially covering his pink cheeks. His expression was erotically desperate, eyebrows slanted upwards- pleading, almost.

 

“Will you...help me? Please?”

 

Oh.

 

Amami almost reeled back off his chair at Ouma’s seemingly innocent advance towards him. His legs shuffled together in an attempt to make it painfully clear he was still suffering from the effects of the aphrodisiac. His expression was just so adorably pathetic Amami wasn’t quite sure if he could breathe at that moment.

 

“Ouma...”

 

“Please? Amami? I don’t wanna do it by myself...”

 

Amami’s generally laid back expression was now broken, revealing the embarrassment beneath. His lips clamped shut and his grip on the chair was so tight he feared his knuckles would fracture. Ouma, that stupid, adorable, loveable piece of shit...

 

“I....I guess I can help you if you want....” Amami’s tone was low and husky, yet still held tones of embarrassment and that made Ouma’s pitiful face crack into a grin and- oh god damnit, Ouma, seriously.

 

Ouma watched in glee as realisation hit Amami like a brick to the nuts- the fall of his features was so satisfying he couldn’t sit still! He’d managed to trap Amami in his trap! Whatever his trap was, anyway....oh, whatever, this was a victory in his books! Score 2 to Ouma!

 

Except Amami was now looming over him with an unreadable expression and suddenly Ouma wasn’t sure if this victory was worth it because Amami was now closing in on him and oh god he was a dead man, rip Ouma he will probably not be missed

 

“Mnn....”

 

“...?”

 

Uh.

 

Okay.

 

Ouma in a single day had not only spiked his friends (and his own) bowls of soup with aphrodisiac but he’d also manipulated the only guy who’d bothered to come and see him into saying he’d help him get rid of his boner. Now Ouma expected many things to happen but...

 

...

 

Amami kissing him was not one of them.

 

At all.

 

Ouma hadn’t the mental capacity at the moment to let out a single sound as Amami drew away. All Ouma could think was jesus christ his lips are soft as hell- he can’t be human, having lips that soft is illegal- oh god, oh damn, oh fuck--

 

“Ahh....”

 

Mm...didn’t accurately project what Ouma was thinking, but close enough.

 

And the moment Amami’s silky soft lips turned upwards, Ouma knew he’d been played. He was a fool. He should’ve kept up the jig a little longer. He was in trouble.

 

“Mm, what’s the matter, Ouma? I thought you said you didn’t want to do it by yourself?” Amami repeated his words with a smooth yet satisfactory tone- he had the upper hand and he knew it. Well, shit.

 

“Um...that’s...um...I just- I meant...” Ouma had never professed to stuttering in his life, he faced all his challenges with obnoxious confidence and a silky smooth tone but god damn the words just wouldn’t come out- he felt like he was stuck repeating the same word again and again. He didn’t even know what he wanted to say.

 

Amami merely chuckled.

 

“If you don’t want me to help you- just say so.”

 

Um.

 

Okay. That was easy enough. Say ‘no’ Ouma, say ‘no’.

 

“...”

 

He didn’t want to say no. He thought he wanted to say no, but he was wrong. He had never been so wrong in his life. Why would he say no to this perfect man who was offering to help him with his erotic needs?

 

Exactly. He wouldn’t.

 

And he wasn’t about to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tagging ouma/amami before hoshi/shinguji was a mistake because i wanted hoshiguji to be the main ship but i'm glad to see my hoshiguji bros are out there
> 
> I guess that means all the scenarios are set up? now the only thing left is to write amateur smut with minimal screen brightness under a blanket??? 
> 
> ideas are still much appreciated too?


	7. Shower Time (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Toujou smut chapter! It's basically Toujou by herself, so I'm sorry to the guys who wanted her shipped with somebody

Toujou breathed a light sigh of relief as the stream of hot water cascaded upon her- figuratively melting her worries away and washing them down the drain.

 

The blistering hot water also did well to disguise the heat of arousal that prodded at her abdomen, teasing her. She’d be having stern words with Ouma once the effects of the aphrodisiac wore off, there was no doubt about that.

 

But for now...

 

She could relax. She felt she owed it to herself. She was used to spending most of the daylight hours on her feet and that wasn’t really a problem, but having the calmer moments like these once in a while really made it worth it.

 

Too many, however, made her feel lazy and she could not be spiralling into a lazy lifestyle if she was the Ultimate Maid. That would be ironic.

 

But the hot water did instil a pleasantly lethargic feeling into her, causing her to slowly sink down against the wall and sit down on the floor. It was unseemly, but again, she owed it to herself, she felt.

 

Hopefully Chabashira and the others weren’t in a hurry to return, like she said they would. If so, that would leave her with sufficient time to...

 

...’relax’.

 

Oh, who was she kidding. The thought had been on her mind the second she reached her room. The uncomfortably familiar sensation that made her hips ache and her thighs tingle- she wasn’t a stranger to such feelings.

 

She also wasn’t a stranger to taking care of such feelings.

 

But even when a slender hand snaked it’s way over the protrusion of her belly and dipped between her thighs, her face grew hot and a sigh escaped her wet lips.

 

Not...not those ones. The face ones.

 

In fact, the opposite was happening further down as as finger gently, teasingly, ghosted over her dampened folds, eliciting a small sigh. The first touches were always the most embarrassing, she found, but she was thankful for the lack of cameras in the bathroom. She’d rather people didn’t watch her ‘take care of business’ sexual or otherwise.

 

But those thoughts were hardly relevant as she slipped a slick finger inside- her breath hitched at the intrusion, accompanied with slight friction due to the water. It was pleasurable nonetheless.

 

“N-Ngh....”

 

A second finger.

 

And a third.

 

Sometimes she impresses herself with the little things, this included, and the thought brings a smile to her lips because nobody else can know about this and that’s okay- they don’t need to know. She likes being able to make herself happy. She likes being able to take care of people and herself simultaneously.

 

And speaking of ‘taking care’...

 

She hoists herself up a little further so she’s sat against the wall at a higher angle, an angle that allows her to drive her slick fingers deeper into her opening and she emits a short sigh of delight. The heat from the shower water only makes her intimate area hotter and she momentarily considers what sexual capabilities the shower head could provide.

 

She dismisses the idea, because that wouldn’t be right. That would be akin to molesting somebody’s else’s property. She prides herself in her prim and proper demeanour and being able to keep up an air of professionalism no matter the situation.

 

Even while masturbating.

 

She wasn’t all too sure how long she’d be sat there, but her fingers began to become more vigorous in their movement, being rather lazy before. The pad of her finger grazed over her clit, eliciting a more pleasurable sensation than before, that left her toes curling and her hips aching.

 

She hummed, now rather set on working herself to orgasm before Chabashira and the others come back. Being caught in this situation would be incredibly unsightly and she though touching oneself was a normal part of life, it didn’t help to quell the embarrassment that came alongside it.

 

But once more, those thoughts were hardly relevant, as her fingers curled against her clit and an odd whine erupted from her lips. Her wet hair clung in strands to her shoulders and she was close to slipping down the wall completely- her toes curled against the wet tile in an attempt to keep her in a sitting position. She was about to lose it.

 

The familiar feeling of an impending orgasm loomed over her like a warm blanket- the feeling itself was like being lifted off the air, only to be brought back down suddenly. Her fingers twitched erratically against the warmth of her folds, neatly trimmed and clearly well taken care of.

 

She was hurrying to hit the spot again and again and maintain that feeling, just enough to hit the peak but it became harder and harder as her fingers just would not go fast enough- she needed more but her fingers ached and threatened to cramp and her toes ached painfully but this was worth it because it was slowly soothing the heat in her abdomen and just thinking about the release was enough to drive her over the edge.

 

Her mind drifted to a familiar scene in an old erotic novel she had before arriving to this...institution. It was strong in sexual themes and explored practices of BDSM, something she found rather interesting- not that she’d openly admit that.

 

One such aspect of it was a master/slave scenario that really brought heat to her cheeks, especially that, though it was more of a professional setting, the slave aspect of the relationship held incredibly similar ties to her own role.

 

The very thought was exciting- stimulating--

 

-and did a superb job of sending her toppling over the metaphorical edge.

 

The moment the feeling hit, spasms shook her body, causing her to dig her fingers deep inside her- her legs shook and she struggled to retain the choked moans that threatened to escape her lips.

 

She allowed herself a minute to regain her bearings, now very aware of the dull ache in her toes and lower back. Sitting on the tiled floor was really not a good idea, but she hadn’t felt this relieved in so long it was all worth it.

 

She twisted the shower’s handle, silently lamenting how much water she had most likely wasted, and carefully dried herself with a soft towel- her legs were still shaking and she could still feel the aftershocks of the orgasm whenever she clenched her legs together.

 

Though she was displeased with Ouma’s prank...

 

...it was nice to have this time to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> classy smut for a classy lady
> 
> also i'm bad at this can you tell?


	8. Touch and Feel (NSFW) Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of the Oumami smut!

Amami’s amused surprise sent a jolt of discomfort to Ouma’s gut- Ouma had refused to refuse Amami’s little ‘proposal’.

 

Amami’s little ‘proposal’ being to help him out with his ‘problem’.

 

Basically he was asking to fuck and Ouma was most definitely down to clown with that. More so than he would’ve liked too.

 

But what Ouma didn’t like was the feeling of vulnerability that came with it -being trapped under Amami’s searching gaze - yet for a moment, the vulnerable feeling was...pleasant.

 

Amami rested his chin on his hand, doing well to maintain his cool, calm demeanour and Ouma wondered if the earlier embarrassment was just an act. He wouldn’t be surprised but it would take the edge off his self-proclaimed victory.

 

But for now, it was awkward, silent staring; very common in situations like this. Ouma had seen this kind of thing in movies. Any moment now, Amami would leap over his chair and tackle him to the bed in a passionate frenzy of--

 

...

 

Any moment now, would be ideal.

 

...

 

Ouma raised an eyebrow, tempted to offer some kind of provocative comment. Were they going to do this or not? Or was Amami just teasing him like before? He’d better not be- Ouma was more than willing to root around in the trash just to find more of the aphrodisiac he’d found and this time, he’d use the entire bottle on this asshole.

 

“Are you going to do anything, or are you going to sit there like a dope?”

 

Amami’s teasing words struck Ouma with a very odd feeling, like a kind of erotic nausea- god this was fucking ball-busting, he wasn’t sure he could take much more of this, not to mention that fucker was sat there like it was none of his business--

 

“I could ask you the same thing!”

 

Ouma’s retort wasn’t really as provocative or as sexually stimulating as he would’ve liked but he didn’t want to seem too eager- god that would be so humiliating.

 

But he really wanted this. And bad.

 

Ouma shifted in his spot, eyeing Amami carefully- for the love of god just make a move already!! Ouma’s eyes must’ve projected exactly what he was thinking because Amami sighed the same way a parent would sigh about the behaviour of their child.

 

He rose from the chair and stalked over to the bed. Ouma tensed with every step he took- he was coming over, he was making the first move, this was happening, this was happening!!

 

Don’t look eager.

 

“Heh, you look pretty eager.”

 

Fuck.

 

“Well that’s what aphro-whatever’s do to you, right? Ain’t my fault.”

 

“It is absolutely your fault.”

 

“Look are we gonna bang or not?”

 

...

 

Ouma hadn’t quite meant for that to slip out and not in the tone he intended either. Amami snorted, raising a hand to his lips before suddenly bursting into peals of laughter- goddamnit this was just torturous now.

 

“W-Whoa, I didn’t expect you to be this forward! Yeah, yeah, we can bang if you want. I’m down for that.”

 

Why was he saying it like he was the one to suggest it? This was the whole reason they were-- oh whatever, he’d had enough. Mini-Ouma was now kicking into action, taking the situation and flipping it the way he wanted.

 

Ouma grabbed the low collar of Amami’s shirt and pulled it towards him in a fairly cliche manner. Amami didn’t quite move in the way he wanted, but after realising what Ouma was after, he complied by leaning forward and closing the gap between the two.

 

“Mn...”

 

You know what, fuck it if it was embarrassing, Ouma was about to bang a totally super hot dude and he was a-okay with that arrangement. Even with his lips smooshed against Amami’s, he smiled- a laugh rumbled deep in his throat.

 

The laugh then lowered into a needy kind of whine as Amami’s hands went to his sides, gently ghosting his fingers up and down which succeeded in making Ouma squirm in the most pleasant way possible. Ouma knew he could do nothing to gain dominance in this situation- Amami was a master at turning the tables on him.

 

Not that he really minded.

 

He also certainly didn’t mind the fact that Amami’s fingers were teasingly tracing his waistband under his jacket. He didn’t even notice how much Amami’s hands had lowered until he gently palmed Ouma’s hardened crotch through the thin material of his trousers. Ouma visibly shuddered under the touch in a way that filled Amami with total delight.

 

“A...Ama...”

 

Ouma’s words were a mere whimper now as the desire and arousal that had been sitting in his stomach for well over half an hour was finally being taken care of, and by Amami no less. Amami beamed at the attempt of his name, as he gently lowered Ouma back onto his back.

 

“I didn’t expect you to be this quiet. You’re not as dominant as I thought you’d be.” Amami commented, placidly, still continuing to apply gentle rubs to the spots that make Ouma flinch and shiver. Ouma’s lips twisted into a pout, “I’m just kinda tired right now, okay? This aphro-thingy is really messin’ me up.”

 

“When you say ‘mess you up’ it strikes me as you not being in a right state of mind.”

 

“Meaning?”

 

“Meaning in my mind, this is bordering nonconsensual and I’m not down with that.”

 

Fuck, no, save it save it--

 

“That’s not what I meant! I do want this! Jeez, don’t twist my words around!” Ouma bolted up and making a deal about tugging Amami’s shirt up. Amami still looked doubtful as he inspected Ouma’s features carefully- Ouma sighed.

 

“I promise, okay? I...do wanna do this with you.”

 

“You sure?”

 

Ouma watched Amami with intrigue. He was...he was being genuinely caring, and for him of all people. It wasn’t often Ouma met people like Amami. Ouma’s unsure expression faltered and contorted into a wide grin.

 

“Aww, Amami, you really care for me? Nishishi~ That’s so cute of you!”

 

Amami’s expression of doubt then fell into something like acceptance. A kind of amused acceptance. Or maybe it was annoyance...

 

“Well...in that case...”

 

Ouma watched as Amami shifted above him, coaxing him to lie back down. Finally, they were getting somewhere- this was what Ouma was waiting for!

 

But that internal confidence was short-lived, when Amami’s hands went back to his waistband and below the line of his underwear, fingers brushing against the faint line of pubic hair above Ouma’s dick, causing Ouma’s breath to hitch in his lungs.

 

Amami chuckled softly at Ouma, savouring every one of his reactions. Each touch delved deeper beneath Ouma’s waistband- at this rate he’d have to just tug them off completely- something Amami was seriously considering doing.

 

Ah, fuck it.

 

His spindly fingers fiddled with the button that reigned in all of Ouma’s desires in a swift manner, before struggling to tug them down Ouma’s thighs. Ouma laughed devilishly, doing absolutely nothing to help Amami in the slightest. In fact, he was probably hindering the whole process- and Ouma had yet to touch Amami, something Amami was considering threatening the short leader with but his hands just could not stop moving, caressing every inch of Ouma’s pale thighs and hips.

 

But the moment the thought left Amami’s mind, Ouma gently snaked his hands under Amami’s shirt, pressing lightly against his soft chest and relishing in the feeling of it. Amami wasn’t physically muscular, he was rather soft actually, yet quite slim with thin wrists and curvy shoulders.

 

Ouma thought it was the cutest thing he’d ever seen in his life.

 

So much so, he’d already wrapped his legs around Amami, or at least as best he could, and suggestively bucked his hips up. Amami didn’t want to point out that Ouma hadn’t hit the spot at all, but instead adjusted his position so the two were lined up.

 

The sudden spike of pleasure Ouma received the moment Amami grinded against him was phenomenal- so much so it had him tugging at Amami’s waistband in a desperate yet pathetic attempt to remove them. Amami chuckled lightly and it was like the ringing of bells.

 

Maybe wedding bells...?

 

No, Ouma, too far and certainly too soon. They hadn’t even gotten to the sexy part yet and he was already considering marriage. Also there was no way a person who referred to sex as ‘sexy times’ seriously should ever be able to consider marriage.

 

“Ouma?”

 

“Hm?”

 

He must’ve zoned out for a moment, lost in the gentle touches that Amami provided and oh dear lord the trousers were off and boy could Ouma see what Amami was packing. Amami’s underwear seemed to hitch up at the back, really accentuating the bulge at the front to which Ouma was undoubtedly delighted with.

 

Of course, Ouma being Ouma, his first reaction was to reach out and grab it, causing Amami to suddenly squeak.

 

“H-Hey! Don’t just grab it like that!!”

 

“Huh? Would you rather I did this?”

 

Ouma’s somewhat firm grip loosened and transformed into soft strokes which elicited a pleasurable sigh from Amami.

 

“M-Mhn...”

 

“Better?

 

“So much better...”

 

“Good! Because we’re just getting started...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda struggling with the motivation to write this one but i split it into two parts because it was getting long. i'm sorry this is terrible i'm just fuckin bad at this man....  
> also hoshikuji shippers saving the best til last lmao


	9. Touch and Feel (NSFW) Part 2

“Ah...Ou-ngh...”

 

“Nishishi~ You’re so cute when you make those nois-ah!”

 

The situation was now going in the exact direction both Ouma and Amami wanted. Ouma lying back on the bed, bare legs wrapped around Amami’s hips, grinding up against him with furiously erotic intentions.

 

“M-Mhh...”

 

Ouma’s hands shifted up to grip on Amami’s forearms- his head lolled to the side as he groaned. “C-C’mon....just take ‘em off already!” He pleaded, eliciting a husky chuckle from the male above him.

 

“I guess I shouldn’t tease you any more...”

 

With that, the fingers that teased Ouma’s waistband tugged downwards, effectively releasing Ouma’s erection. Ouma squeaked, shrinking down into his scarf a little to hide his face. This was really, actually happening, right here, right now- holy fuck.

 

Amami beamed, before gently pressing the pad of his finger against the tip.

 

“Boop.”

 

...

 

Fucking really, Amami? Ouma frowned- this was meant to be a serious thing that was happening right now! This would technically be Ouma’s first time with a dude and all Amami could think about doing was poking his dick!

 

Well if poking escalated to stroking, Ouma wasn’t about to complain.

 

Especially since Amami’s slender fingers were now wrapped around Ouma’s shaft, pulling upwards gently, causing Ouma’s breath to hitch. His fingers were so goddamn soft and warm and were slowly tightening and- oh dear god.

 

But Ouma wasn’t about to leave Amami hanging- his own fingers slipped past the waistband of Amami’s underwear and delved down to tenderly stroke what lay beneath. The small grunt Amami emitted almost made Ouma shoot right there and then.

 

“A-Amami....” Ouma attempted to clear his throat slightly- talking confidently was so hard when one of the cutest boys in the group was literally giving him a handjob. Amami tilted his head a little in acknowledgement.

 

“I...oh, damn, um....ah...I...you’re cute, okay?”

 

“H-Huh?”

 

Ouma shrunk back, shifting his scarf over his face slightly. “You heard me okay?”

 

Amami chuckled. “Nah, you’re the cute one.” He gently squeezes Ouma’s shaft for emphasis, causing Ouma to squirm. Ouma decides to retaliate by doing the same but to his dismay, Amami doesn’t flinch.

 

Instead, his smile widens and it’s like looking into the sun.

 

In a good way, of course.

 

A series of moans escapes Ouma’s lips- and Amami’s too- as the pair gently fondle one another. Ouma feels like he’s being lifted off the ground, or maybe he’s arching his back, but all he can think about is how Amami’s fingers are going faster and faster and faster--

 

It’s hard to keep up with him and reciprocate with the same speed and intensity but Amami’s face shows he’s enjoying it just as much. His eyebrows are furrowed and his lips are parted ever so slightly- Ouma wants nothing more than to reach up and kiss him.

 

But he can’t right now, because Amami’s touches are nailing him to the spot and keeping him from moving- all he can do is whine and buck his hips into Amami’s hand eagerly. Amami releases a breathless chuckle because fuck Ouma is adorable and he can’t believe he’s doing this! Perhaps his title is the ‘Ultimate Lucky Student’. That would make sense.

 

Ouma is too wrapped up in his own pleasure to notice Amami’s laugh because fuck he’s getting so close now, he can feel it rising up inside him, ready to burst and he hopes to god Amami’s there too because watching Amami come is like a dream come fucking true.

 

“I’m- a-ah...fuck, shit...nearly there...” Ouma can’t stop the curses from spilling from his mouth, it just feels so good and he can hear Amami hiss a reply but he’s too far gone to actually understand it. He hopes Amami is there too- perhaps they could finish together. How awesome would that be.

 

The desire to bring Amami to climax alongside Ouma fuels him with a new kind of intensity, as his hand, as wobbly and amateurish as it is, strokes Amami’s length. Amami’s voice suddenly ascends an octave as he buries his head in the crook of Ouma’s neck- he’s losing it too and fast.

 

“F-Fuck, Ouma...!” Amami whines, shifting his hips so his hips meet Ouma’s, causing Ouma to uncontrollably jerk into him. “I’m...gonna...mh!!”

 

Ouma bites down on his lip, and hard, as a guttural grunt rumbles deep in his throat. Amami’s fingers are moving faster and faster and oh, fuck, he was gonna spill--

 

“N-nh...!”

 

Ouma moans out, back arched and his fingers squeeze down over Amami’s length as he finally hits the peak, sating the erotic desire that had been sitting in his abdomen all evening. Amami groans, almost silently, as he sloppily presses his lips against Ouma’s, feeling a warm liquid dribble over his fingers and he can’t stop his lips from tugging upwards. God he was so cute, he wasn’t sure he could take much more--

 

Ouma feels Amami’s shaft quiver beneath his grip and Amami groans into Ouma’s lips as he finishes seconds later.

 

Despite both finishing and both having sticky hands, they continue to gently kiss and tease each other with playful nips, before settling down. Amami decides lying directly on top of Ouma is the best way to go and Ouma groans in protest, before accepting it- lacing his fingers, the clean ones, in Amami’s unruly hair.

 

“Feel better?”

 

“Nishishi...much better...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i formally apologise for this disgrace of a fic. i can't write ouma or amami well.  
> next up his hoshikuji smut whoop whoop


	10. Bathroom Blitz (NSFW) Part 1

For some completely bizarre reason, Yonaga and Yumeno still hadn’t left the boy’s bathroom- instead trying to guess who resided in the two occupied stalls from the safety of the doorway. Shinguji gently held Hoshi’s sides, causing the smaller male to tense up enormously and glare at the masked anthropologist.

 

Though he knew Shinguji wasn’t doing it purposely, because his eyes showed that he was too busy listening to Yonaga and Yumeno. Hoshi shifted uncomfortably, until he was now kneeling on Shinguji’s lap, facing him and watching his masked expression intently. This fucker better be thinking of a way to get them out of there unseen or Hoshi was seriously going to drown him in the toilet.

 

“Do you think you can see whose feet are who from this angle? Try lying down!”

 

Yonaga’s cheerful suggestion send a spike of fear through both boys, as they both locked eyes with an expression that screamed ‘fuck that’. Almost immediately, Shinguji raised his legs so they were propped against the edge of the toilet seat, but with Hoshi being on his lap, he’d ended up shifting the tennis player so he was unintentionally straddling him.

 

Hoshi was now painfully aware of their proximity and god, he couldn’t take much more of this. Maybe going out and getting it over with was the best way to go...? This position was rather unsavoury and-- goddamnit if Shinguji didn’t stop fidgeting he was seriously going to--

 

Whoa, no, no, no he was not about to do that. Reign it in, Ryoma, reign it in. He chanted it in his head like a life-saving mantra.

 

Or a dignity-saving mantra. Either way he’d die if he didn’t keep it all in.

 

Shinguji noticed his discomfort almost immediately.

 

“I apologise for this- but if you want to get out of this relatively unseen, then you’re going to have to endure it for a while longer.”

 

“Ah...sure...”

 

No, no no that was not the answer he wanted to give. What he wanted to say was ‘hurry the fuck up and get us out of here before I accidentally and completely unintentionally bust a nut’ but instead a meagre grunt escaped his lips. Fuck.

 

Hoshi decided averting his eyes would be the best course of action- glaring downwards at the point where their bodies met. Hoshi could honestly say he’d never straddled a person in his life so this entire situation was new and surreal.

 

Felt kinda nice too...

 

No, no, no, no it didn’t no it didn’t, stop it oh god he was seconds away from hyperventilating and blowing their cover like a total dipshit, he was not okay with any of this. He wasn’t okay with the fact Yonaga and Yumeno were lingering by the bathroom door trying to figure out if he was in here or not. He wasn’t okay with the fact he was in a bathroom cubicle with Shinguji of all people. He wasn’t okay that he was fucking straddling Shinguji and worst of all--

 

He wasn’t okay with the fact it felt nice.

 

That was the metaphorical icing on the ‘fuck this shit’ cake and he was so close to barrelling out of the cubicle and bolting to his room.

 

But then that would raise questions as to why Shinguji and he were in a bathroom cubicle together and he was not ever fucking having that, no way, not at all, nope--

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Hoshi’s head snapped up and it might’ve been one of the more regrettable actions of tonight, because now his face was inches away from Shinguji’s as his eyes searched Hoshi’s face with concern.

 

“Um...I....”

 

“Sshh...” Shinguji gently placed a bandaged finger over Hoshi’s lips and Hoshi almost vomited on the spot out of nerves, but he remained silent and decided to listen with Shinguji.

 

“Hmm...I can’t see any feet. Maybe they’re out of order!”

 

“No, no! God told Angie- Hoshi ate the third bowl and now he’s hiding in this bathroom!”

 

What

 

The

 

Fuck

 

Shinguji almost snorted at Hoshi’s change of expression, which went from red-faced nervousness to shock unlike anything he’d seen before.

 

“My, my, her god certainly works in mysterious ways...” Shinguji teased, only for Hoshi to glare menacingly at him.

 

“Another word and your head goes in the bowl.”

 

Shinguji remained silent, but he was still smiling under his mask- creepy asshole, what a weirdo, seriously. Hoshi was half-tempted just to snap the fuckers neck for the sake of the others but--

 

...maybe he wasn’t so bad. He was doing all of this to keep his ‘problem’ a secret, plus he did bring him food and water too. Why, he didn’t know and Hoshi knew trusting him was probably a bad idea but--

 

Ugh...this aphrodisiac was really messing with his head. Everything felt a little light all of a sudden and the throbbing feeling in his abdomen had increased tenfold.

 

Without really thinking about it, Hoshi slumped forward and lazily rested his head against Shinguji’s chest, causing the anthropologist to tense. He didn’t want to move and stir the tennis player but he could just about look at him from the corner of his eye.

 

How cute...

 

“Maybe he’s not here anymore. Maybe he went back to his room!” Yonaga announced, causing both boys to silently sigh in relief. Finally, they were going to leave. As the girls’ chatter lessened, the pair relaxed.

 

“That was...rather intense.”

 

“Mm...”

 

“Are you doing alright?”

 

Hoshi lifted himself back up and pulled his hat a little further over his head in a hope it would somehow disguise the blush that had worked it’s way onto his cheeks. This was fucking bullshit- Ouma was going to pay for this.

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“The aphrodisiacs effect is still rather strong, isn’t it? Maybe even stronger than before.”

 

Hoshi eyed him with a sour expression. “How would you know? Not like you ate that spiked crap.”

 

“I can tell because you’ve been sat on my lap for almost ten minutes now and you’ve been hard the entire time.”

 

Hoshi’s mouth dropped open just a little bit as he registered Shinguji’s retort- this fucker had some serious balls to suddenly just spout that shit--!

 

Ugh...maybe he was just cranky from the whole situation. This wasn’t the greatest thing to happen to him. He offered Shinguji a rather piercing gaze but refrained from spitting harsh words at him.

 

Plus what he said was true, so he hadn’t much room to argue.

 

“I’m sorry if I upset you. I was merely stating the truth.”

 

“I know you were...” Hoshi sighed with resignation. “Thanks for not ratting me out I guess...”

 

“It’s alright. You have a reputation to uphold, after all.”

 

Hoshi scoffed at Shinguji’s words, half tempted just to rest his head back on his chest again. “What- as a killer? Some reputation that is...”

 

“Mm...that’s not entirely what I meant. More along the lines of the fact you’re a private person. You’re like...the lone wolf of the group.”

 

“Is that how the others see me?”

 

Shinguji chuckled, leaning back against the cistern and gently holding Hoshi in place on his lap. “I think so. You’re very hard to read and it’s not often you join us when we’re doing things as a group. It’s not hard to see why they think that of you.”

 

Hoshi hummed, now deciding resting his head back on Shinguji’s chest was the best course of action. Even if he were to tell the others about this, it wasn’t like they were going to believe him...

 

This was one of the more surreal moments of Hoshi’s life. He was now pretty much lying on Shinguji in a toilet cubicle with a biggest boner of his life and actually feeling kind of okay about it now. The pair remained silent as they sat there, undoubtedly both wondering why the fuck they were here in this position and why neither of them were moving.

 

Though Shinguji was now very aware of how Hoshi was fidgeting every once in a while and in a certain place as well. Was the tennis player even aware of what he was doing? Because to Shinguji it sure as shit seemed like he was grinding on him.

 

But Hoshi’s rather peaceful expression told him otherwise. It was an odd state of vulnerability for the smaller male but Shinguji was delighted he, of all people, was able to see it. Humans were truly beautiful...

 

...and this tiny human was one of the most beautiful he had seen in his life.

 

“‘Guji...”

 

Shinguji was somewhat taken aback by the shortening of his name, but Hoshi now appeared to give no shits. He seemed past the point of caring about the situation at hand. Shinguji, however, wasn’t complaining. Hoshi would probably be back to normal once the aphrodisiac had worn off.

 

“Mm?”

 

“You’re staring at me.”

 

Shinguji contemplated the statement, before chuckling lightly. “Ah, I apologise. If I may be so bold, I think you’re rather attractive in your own way.”

 

“‘In my own way’ huh? What does that mean?”

 

Shinguji snickered once more. “Kukuku...it means what it means. It’s a compliment, if you were unsure.”

 

“Nah, I got that bit.”

 

Shinguji was now very interested in Hoshi’s sudden lax demeanour. Perhaps the aphrodisiac had made him feel lethargic...? Though he was rather red-faced. Perhaps he was simply just tired of being in a constant state of arousal.

 

“Hoshi...?”

 

“What?”

 

Shinguji remained silent for a few moment, debating on whether or not to actually ask...

 

“Would you like me to help you out?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy i didn't quite set this up perfectly so forgive the long-winded shit that happens beforehand  
> hoshi has now officially run out of shits to give


	11. Bathroom Blitz (NSFW) Part 2

 

Hoshi lifted his head a fraction to look Shinguji dead in the eye. “Help me with what?” He questioned and Shinguji was well aware of how tiny his hands were gripping the front of his jacket.

 

“What do you think?” He replied, gesturing downwards with his eyes. He could pinpoint the exact moment when Hoshi put two and two together by the look in his eyes. Hoshi reeled back a little, though remained sat on Shinguji’s lap.

 

“Um. I...what?” He sagged a little in his spot, visibly tired from the days events. Too much shit happening in a small amount of time and he just wanted it to be over already.

 

“Don’t have to. Think about it if you want.” Shinguji offered, before leaning back against the cistern with an overly casual expression on his face- one which made Hoshi rather jealous. At least he had a mask to hide behind. There was only so far you could pull your hat down before you look like a dipshit.

 

“Okay. You’re seriously offering to--“ He gestured rather vaguely- what was the word he should use? It wasn’t technically sex, was it? He couldn’t think of another suitable word.

 

Shinguji decided to cut him off with a, “Yes.” leaving Hoshi in a spiral of indecisiveness.

 

That indecisiveness lasted exactly 3.6 seconds.

 

“Okay, sure.”

 

The immediacy of his answer was just so regrettably humiliating but right now his dick was talking and he was pretty okay with that. Shinguji’s smile widened from under his mask.

 

“I didn’t think you’d really accept, but I’m happy you did.”

 

“To be honest, neither did I...” Hoshi tugged the front of his hat down a little over his eyes. He had no idea what to do now. Admittedly, he’d done this type of thing before but never with another guy. Somehow it made it more nerve-racking- or maybe that was the aphrodisiac again.

 

There was only so much you could blame on aphrodisiacs.

 

“Shall we begin?”

 

“Ah...sure...”

 

Shinguji’s hands tensed slightly around where they held Hoshi’s hips- or at least where he thought were his hips. It was hard to tell with Hoshi’s odd proportions. The smaller male shuddered slightly under the touch- he must look so pathetic right now it was just painful.

 

But Shinguji continued to smile under his mask as he shifted Hoshi a little closer. The gap between the two began to lessen and lessen and lessen--

 

“Uh. Are you wanting me to unzip that or are you going to take it off?”

 

Hoshi’s sudden blunt question made Shinguji snort in amusement, as he raised his hand to his mask but he didn’t pull it down. Hoshi watched him expectantly, now rather intrigued to see Shinguji’s face in it’s entirety, but--

 

“Close your eyes.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Shinguji’s eyes narrowed slightly and his grin was evident under the mask. “Close your eyes and don’t open them until I say so.” His words brought an expression of uncertainty to Hoshi’s features.

 

“Uh....no. Because I’m getting the distinct feeling if I close my eyes I might never open them again.” Hoshi said, pointedly, causing Shinguji to sigh defeatedly. “Mm...your concern is valid, I understand. In that case...”

 

In a swift move, Shinguji tugged Hoshi’s hat down over his eyes, causing the tennis player to flinch and as he raised his arms to pull it back--

 

“Mmn...”

 

It took a few moments for Hoshi to register the fact that Shinguji’s lips were now on his and despite that, he tensed, awaiting a crippling pain from maybe a knife or something sharp.

 

But that pain never came. What did come after that, however, was Shinguji’s tongue gently lapping against his bottom lip, which caused him to groan softly.

 

He wondered just why being kissed made everything hypersensitive. He could feel every movement of Shinguji’s fingers around his waist, gently pulling him closer. Shifting forward caused a pleasurable friction between the two that left both of them breathless.

 

It was a little awkward due to the size differences, but they managed to find a good rhythm, gently grinding against one another similar to the movement of rolling waves. Hoshi didn’t realise how hard he was gripping Shinguji’s jacket until they broke apart, gasping for breath.

 

“Mm...I must admit, this is a new experience for me...” Shinguji commented, as Hoshi finally managed to tug his hat back up and- oh good god this man was beautiful what the fuck.

 

Shinguji tilted his head slightly, watching Hoshi’s expression shift fluidly, before realising he’d forgotten to pull his mask back up. Ah, whatever. It was bound to happen sooner or later, but he hadn’t expected the tennis players reaction to be so...

 

...satisfying.

 

“Guess I could say the same.” Hoshi cleared his throat, fiddling absentmindedly with the buttons on the front of Shinguji’s jacket. Shinguji watched him for a few moments, before prying his hand from the buttons and taking it in his own. It was so tiny- how could he effectively hold a racket with a hand so small? But the many callouses on it proved he’d managed.

 

“Is my hand interesting or something?”

 

Shinguji hummed, “I think it is...” He smiled, before leaning back down and catching Hoshi’s lips with his own once more. This time, Hoshi was a bit more receptive, a bit more confident, as the two began to sink back into their previous rhythm.

 

Shinguji groaned, he was now painfully hard and it was pressing uncomfortably against his trousers but the friction made it so much more enjoyable. What was even more enjoyable was that Hoshi was back to fiddling with the buttons again.

 

Except they weren’t the ones on his jacket.

 

He watched, impressed, as Hoshi’s fingers deftly unbuttoned Shinguji’s trousers, ultimately relieving an amount of pressure on his growing erection. He grunted lowly as he shifted them a little further down his thighs. Far enough for his underwear-clad erection to spring free.

 

Despite his eyes darting away, Hoshi’s small hands travelled up to gently stroke at Shinguji’s dick. Shinguji smiled down at him- god he was so cute, yet he managed to be so intimidating around the others. Seeing him like this made this little exchange even more worthwhile.

 

He hadn’t been paying attention but a sudden cold feeling brought him back when he noticed Hoshi had now pulled down his underwear, relieving the last ounce of pressure on his erection. Hoshi’s face was eerily unreadable, as his fingers ghosted up the shaft, making Shinguji quiver slightly.

 

“....what?”

 

Shinguji raised an eyebrow as he asked- Hoshi’s eyes had been darting between Shinguji’s face and his dick, as if he was thinking about something. It was...actually quite amusing and Shinguji was tempted to laugh until--

 

Oh...

 

He...hadn’t expected him to do that.

 

It was now evident that Hoshi had contemplated doing something and had decided to do it...

 

...by gingerly slipping his lips over the tip.

 

For a guy with tiny mouth, to match his tiny physique, Shinguji assumed, he’d done a rather impressive job of taking well over half of Shinguji’s length.

 

Hoshi hummed uncertainly around the length in his mouth, very, very tempted to pull his hat over his face because this wasn’t what he really planned on doing when he woke up in this hellhole. Sucking another guy off wasn’t really on his bucket list but fuck it, he was doing it anyway.

 

The weirdest thing was how pleasant it felt for him actually giving head.

 

....

 

He’d probably regret this later.

 

But for now the look on Shinguji’s face made it all worth it. He drew back, gently sucking as he did so-- fuck he didn’t know what he was doing, he’d never done this before but when Shinguji groaned, letting his head fall back against the top of the cistern, he knew he’d done a good thing.

 

“Mnn...”

 

“Kukuku...those are some lovely noises you’re making...” Shinguji smiled sweetly, letting his fingers slip underneath the soft fabric of Hoshi’s hat to lace through his hair. Hoshi’s expression darkened and in retaliation, pushed his head down as far as he could go.

 

The squawking noise Shinguji made was worth the assault on his gag reflex.

 

He had to recoil just to laugh- he’d never seen Shinguji jump like that. His laugh dissolved into a series of chokes as he cleared his throat. Shinguji merely looked down at him with displeasure, until he raised an eyebrow and an odd smirk appeared.

 

“I think perhaps it might be my turn...?”

 

Somehow this sounded a lot like payback in Hoshi’s mind, but he complied anyway, shifting up so he was kneeling on Shinguji’s lap but all of a sudden, his expression turned into something more concerned. Hoshi tilted his head.

 

“What?”

 

Shinguji gestured vaguely to Hoshi’s lower body.

 

“Uh...I wonder how we’re going to get around this.”

 

Hoshi looked at him quizzically, looking between Shinguji and- oh that made sense.

 

“They aren’t connected.”

 

It was now apparent Shinguji was talking about his prison uniform, which technically was meant to be one whole piece to start with, but it was so inconvenient, Hoshi had ended up ripping it in half to make a shirt and bottoms.

 

He demonstrated this by hooking his finger over the waistband and pulling it outward. He’d actually asked Shirogane to modify the waistband so it didn’t just fall down, though he had a feeling Shinguji would prefer that.

 

Shinguji inspected Hoshi with interest, before replacing the tennis players hand with his own and slowly tugging downwards...

 

Hoshi involuntarily doubled over and grabbed the hem of his pants without really thinking about it. Shinguji merely stared blankly before breaking into a snicker.

 

“I didn’t pin you for the shy type.”

 

“I’m not...you just surprised me.”

 

“Now you know what I’m about to do. May I?”

 

Hoshi watched Shinguji’s fingers carefully, hesitantly, before straightening up and allowing him to gently tug his waistband down. Just enough to...well...

 

“My, my...I must admit you exceeded my expectations. In terms of size, that is.”

 

“I get that a lot.”

 

He wasn’t ‘big’ big, not as big as Shinguji - obviously due to size- but he was fairly thick and had a decent curve. It just seemed...it seemed very Hoshi-like.

 

Hoshi bit his lip as Shinguji gently ran his fingers upward, causing him to sigh softly.

 

“So you mentioned you...’get that a lot’, was it?”

 

“You really wanna do this now?”

 

“Mmm...perhaps...” His vague answer was seemingly emphasised by a gentle squeeze which left Hoshi breathless.

 

Only now did it really dawn on him that he was literally, and literally in the most literal sense possible, sat on Shinguji’s lap in a bathroom while letting him jack him off.

 

This was literally happening right now.

 

Suddenly being given all this attention made him feel a little vulnerable- Hoshi gently lowered himself down to take Shinguji’s length in his slightly undersized hand. Shinguji hissed, his grip around Hoshi tightening fractionally.

 

The two remained like that, half-holding each other and gently stroking one another at a leisurely pace, not at all eager to get it over and done with. It was more as if they were savouring the moment. It was hard to get some true time alone, what with cameras everywhere and when there weren’t cameras, there was almost always another person, so they both valued the time in their own way.

 

But it couldn’t last forever, or at the very least, their libidos couldn’t and the increase of breathy moans and hisses signalled they were both reaching their limit.

 

“M-mm...” Shinguji hummed, removing his free hand from Hoshi’s hip to gently coax him forward, before pressing his lips against the tennis players.

 

“Huh...hey, um...I’m nearly...”

 

“Ah...me too...”

 

It wasn’t loud or passionate, but it was well-timed and oddly gentle as the two rode out their orgasms lip-locked with one another. It was at least another two minutes before the two broke away, only for--

 

“See? Angie told you Hoshi was in here! And Shinguji too!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was embarrassingly long i'm sorry


	12. All's well that ends without murder

 

Luckily for those afflicted, the aphrodisiac’s effects had worn off by morning, leaving all three of them fairly relieved. Ki-Bo had previously analysed a tiny sample from the vial Ouma had found but was flat out refusing the share the information he had discovered for fear of a repeat of the situation.

 

Nobody had a problem with that.

 

Though breakfast the next morning proved to be somewhat of an awkward situation...

 

“Morning! Is everybody feeling better?”

 

Akamatsu looked over expectantly at Toujou and Ouma, who both gave smiles in return.

 

“I am feeling much better today, thank you.”

 

“Yup! It wore off pretty quickly, huh!”

 

Akamatsu gave them both a thumbs-up before taking her seat at the table. “That’s great! Though I still don’t know who had the last bowl; did anybody figure it out in the end?”

 

Yonaga opened her mouth, but after spotting Hoshi’s piercing gaze, decided against it.

 

“I guess not...well I hope they’re feeling better too.” Akamatsu commented, deep concern laced into her voice. Yonaga clapped her hands with glee, “God is telling me they’re just fine!” She announced.

 

“So does that mean God told you who had the third bowl?” Amami cocked his head in curiosity, along with every member at the table aside from Hoshi, who silently glared down at him empty bowl, trying to ignore the fact Shinguji was eyeing him oddly.

 

“Mm...I didn’t say that.” Yonaga hummed, gently pressing her cheeks together with her fingertips.

 

“What else did God tell you?”

 

“Mm...God told me not to say any more, lest my future be paved with steel balls.”

 

“Oh...wait...what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's done you guys. yay me.  
> ech sorry if the ending was a little short. idk...  
> ahh I'm also taking NDRV3 requests of all kinds!! But please don't be offended if I reject your request. i might not be comfortable writing it y'know (but i usually am so hey!)

**Author's Note:**

> nobody asked for this.  
> i didn't ask for this.
> 
> also the fate of this fic remains relatively undecided. you want porn? tell me


End file.
